Marriage?
by Kath the Dreamer
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have a little talk about love. Non-Slash.


**Title:** Marriage?

**Summary:** Obi-Wan and Anakin have a little talk about love. Non-Slash.

**Rating:** G / K

**Time Frame:** This takes place a few months after The Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is 25, Anakin is 10.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and its affiliates belong to the mastermind George Lucas. I do not make any money off of this, nor do I intend to. This fan fiction is written purely out of pleasure and love for the Star Wars fandom. All original characters belong to me.

**A/N:** This story was originally posted on September 2nd, 2003. It was reposted on January 2nd, 2010 with multiple corrections and added content. It is part of a collection of Obi-Wan/Anakin (non-slash) one-shots.

Anakin Skywalker entered the quarters he shared with his Master, feeling rather uneasy and out of breath. He had made up his mind this morning to confront the young Jedi Knight about his question, but his resolve seemed to falter as the moment approached rapidly. He took a deep breath and walked the few meters that separated him from Obi-Wan's doorframe. Without another second of hesitation, the young blond knocked.

"Come in," he heard his Master respond through the door.

The boy pressed the sleek pad that hung on the right hand side of the frame. The door slid open with a small hiss. Anakin entered and stood near the door, wondering what in the Galaxy had possessed him to want to talk to his Master about such a personal question.

"Yes, Ani?" Obi-Wan said as he scribbled something down on one of his reports.

Anakin opened his mouth, but no words came out. His determination was wavering. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great Master, but it felt like he did not care very much for his apprentice.

"M-master Obi-Wan s-sir… I -erm- just fancied a… a talk with y-you," he finally stammered.

"Well don't just stand there, come in."

Anakin cautiously entered his Masters bedroom and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan looked up from his desk and watched the 10 year old boy fidget nervously. He examined the youth from head to toe, checking for injuries or torn robes. It had become almost a weekly routine for Anakin to report that he had gotten into another fight and was being punished, or something of the sort. To the Masters relief, however, his clothing looked quite normal and undamaged.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Padawan?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Ani took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Obi-Wan, sir, are Jedi allowed to marry?"

Obi-Wan nearly fell off his chair. At the last moment, he grasped the rim of his work desk and pulled himself up. He sat back down, untangling himself from his robes.

_This boy is undoubtedly going to be the death of me_, the young Jedi Knight thought, as he remembered all too clearly the many past occasions when Anakin had surprised him with some breathtaking questions. The child had been his apprentice for less than a year and Kenobi had already had his fair share of catastrophic inquiries.

"Master, sir?"

The small voice tore Obi-Wan from his dark musings. He softened. It was only natural for a boy to be curious, and Obi-Wan was certain that he hadn't been an angel himself as a learner.

"Well Ani…" he began, uncertain. "The Jedi code states: _There is no emotion, there is peace._"

"But Master, everyone has emotions!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes Padawan, the Jedi must have emotions, but must also be able to set them aside and be at peace with them," Obi-Wan responded calmly. "It is normal to feel anger and love, but you must understand these emotions and confront them."

"To be angry is to be human." Anakin said, not seeming quite convinced about what he had just assumed.

"Yes Ani, but the Jedi are better than that," Obi-Wan said. "_You're_ better than that."

Despite himself, the young Skywalker felt a jolt of pride run through him. He climbed onto his Masters lap and, to his surprise, received a squeeze in return.

"Obi-Wan, sir, what if I really love this person?"

"Well Ani, I won't stand in your way, nor will I won't let anyone else try to either. If you and Padmé are destined to be together, the Force will guide you through it. You are my Padawan; I'll help you through whatever you do and always be at your side," Obi-Wan finished, looking at the sandy-blond haired boy with growing affection.

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan. But – Hey!" Anakin cried with sudden realisation. "How did you know I was talking about Padmé?"

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Alas, my young Padawan, there are no secrets between us… At least, until I teach you to shield your mind."

_The End_


End file.
